


The Birthday Gift (version 2)

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, Dominant Reader, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Chris Evans, blind fold, submissive Chris Evans, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: smut





	The Birthday Gift (version 2)

“Please…please! Just let me out.”

“But you agreed. You promised.”

“I know…I need to touch you. I can’t believe you would torture me like this.”

“You promised.”

You pouted at Chris even though he couldn’t see you. You had blindfolded him and tied him up to your bed. It was part of his birthday gift after taking him out for dinner and then getting him liquored up. You had every wicked intention of making him cum until he couldn’t cum anymore…until his balls were sore…until he needed an ice pack on them. You were intent on rocking his world.   
He let out a deep sigh, expanding his broad chest and stretching out his arms. He tentatively pulled against the red Velcro restraints strapped to his wrists. 

“I know—I KNOW—I agreed to this. I didn’t think you would tie me up.”

“Do you want out? Just say the word and I’ll let you out.”

“No.”

“What? I couldn’t really hear you.”

“No. No. I said no.”

“Can I finally get started or are we gonna continue having this conversation?”

“No. You can start.”

He rolled his head, attempting to push the blindfold off with his shoulder. 

“Keep doin’ that and you’ll be punished severely.”

He let out another deep sigh and stopped moving. His bottom lip poked out in what almost looked like a pout. You reached for the Palmer’s Cocoa Butter and squirted some in your hand. You rubbed it between both hands and began with his legs. You massaged both calf muscles slowly and deeply, working his feet over too. You moved up to his thighs, using the knuckle of your index finger to work the stress out of his quads. You worked around his evident hard-on while slipping your fingers just under his balls. His breathing took on a deep and slow quality. His head relaxed into the pillow and his arms rested on the bed. You squirted more cocoa butter between your hands and warmed it up.   
“It’s gonna be a little cool. You ready?”

“Mmhmm? Yeah.”

“You sure you’re ready? The lotion will be cool.”

“Yeah.”

You placed a fisted hand over the tip of his dick and twisted down and up. The gasp and jerk against the restraints sent a thrill of excitement straight to your pussy. You. Felt. Powerful. You placed one hand on the tip and one hand on the shaft. You worked in a twisting motion up and down the tip and shaft. Never once did you lose contact with his swollen member. His uneven gasps, grunts and hip jerks told you that you were doing the right thing. 

“Babe…wait. I’m gonna—”

What a gentleman. And a fool. Knowing he was about to cum spurred you on. You strengthened your grip and twisted faster. His hips jerked off the bed following your fisted hands. His erratic grunts and tightened muscles indicated that he was on the verge of cumming. You grabbed a tissue by the night stand and held it delicately over the head of his dick. With one last twist, he exploded into the tissue. You slowly released your grip on his shaft and threw the tissue in the trash can. You removed the blindfold.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“You know I did,” he panted.

“Great. We’re just getting started.”

You jumped off the bed and pulled up the internet. You set it to private and pulled up youporn.com. Or was it pornhub.com? Or redtube.com? You couldn’t really remember. 

“What do you like to watch? Big booty babes getting anal?”

“Anything really. I’m not really that much of an ass man. I just like curves on a girl. The media just took it and ran with it. Didn’t really bother me too much.”

“Mmmm. Sure. You just happen to grab my ass all the time.”

“Because you’re always ridin’ me!”

“Well, today you can be on top.”

“Really?”

“No. I lied.”

You laughed at him. You look down at his dick to see that it was semi-hard. You gave it a gentle tug to see if it would come back to life. 

“Hm. I think you still need some more time. How about this? Lesbian orgy?”

“Babe. Whatever. It doesn’t bother me.”

You put on the porn video. You straddled him and began massaging his chest, shoulders and arms. He could feel your heat through your satin thong—the smooth fabric complementing the heat coming off of you. You worked your way down his pecs to his abs. God they were perfect. Well-sculpted. You’d have to thank the Marvel trainer and nutritionist for that later. Between your legs, you felt him getting hard again. 

“I think you’re ready to go.”

You got off of him and wiggled your way between his legs. He shifted and spread his legs so you could fit between them. You took your time licked, sucking, and working the tip and the shaft. This was no quick blow job. You had a clear intent and one goal in mind. You wanted to see him quivering and shaking by the end of the night. You licked and sucked until your lips grew numb. You grabbed the flavored lube and worked him over with it. 

“I’m not sure I can—”

“Sure you can. Believe in your potential,” you giggle at him. 

You use both hands again. You twist down. Then, you twist up. His hips jerk up in motion with your hands. He pants and writhes in his bed. 

“Be good. Give me one more. I know you can.”

He rolls his head to the side and his eyes flutter closed. His breathing turns into panting. His movements become jerky and erratic. You grab another tissue just as his toes curl. He slides his feet against the mattress and cums into the tissue. You toss it in the trashcan alongside the other one and go into his open-plan kitchen. You grab two water bottles and search for a straw. 

“Babe, I thought you would need some water, but I couldn’t find a straw.”

You pull on the Velcro and release him from his restraints. He downs the water like he’s doing a keg stand at a frat party. He gets up and you slap his ass.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Bathroom. Then it’s your turn.”

You laugh in his face. Clearly, this grown man has made a mistake. You grab the whip. He leaves the bathroom and nearly leaps on you, pushing you down into the mattress.

“Excuse you, sir! It’s YOUR birthday. Not mine!”

“Oh, I am enjoying it immensely.”

You playfully smack him on the ass with the whip. 

“Oooooooo. Do it again,” he teases.

You laugh and spank him again. You wiggle out from under him and throw the whip on the floor. You spank his firm ass with your bare hand. You weren’t sure who was getting turned on more—you or him. 

“Get. In. Your. Restraints.”

You punctuated each word with a spank and a giggle. He groaned and slid his way up the bed. 

“Fine, but I’ll remember this when it’s YOUR birthday.”

He arched an eyebrow at you. 

“Ok,” you said breezily, “my birthday was two months ago.”

“What?! Why didn’t I know this?”

“Mmmmm. You were too busy filming…you know Knives Out. You got a long time to wait.”

“Mmmm. There’s always Christmas.”

“You’re going to paint me with red and green liquid latex? Simmer down cowboy, I’m tryina save a horse.”

You slid off your red satin baby doll nightie and thong. He studied you like you were his last meal. You straddled him and strapped the Velcro around his wrists. You dangled your chocolate nipples an inch from his lips. He leaned up to suck on one of them. 

“Nah-uh. Good boys get rewarded. Bad boys get punished.”

He flopped his head back against the pillow with faux anger. You tugged on his restraints to ensure that they would hold up. You slid your moist folds against his hardened member. You massaged his hard-on with your pussy. You had always used condoms before. This would be the first time without protection. 

“You sure you want to do this?”

“Oh definitely. Are YOU sure?”

“Oh yeah.”

You reached between your legs and slid down on his thick shaft. You paused for a minute to feel him inside of you. You leaned forward and began to rock and forth. You smirked down at him with your dark hair dangling in his face. 

“Oh. Sorry. Let me just—”

You leaned over to the night stand with him still inside of you. You pulled your hair up in a messy bun while you looked down at him. You blew him a kiss. You leaned down, rocking your hips giving your clit the friction it so desperately needed. 

“Chris—can you—are you—I haven’t yet tonight and I’m desperate—I need you to cum now.”

“Just lean down a little bit more.”

The tip of his tongue teased the nub of your nipple.

“Not me babe. You! I want you—stop!”

You rocked your hips faster, noticing that he squeezed his hands into fists. He strained against the straps, trying to reach for you. His hips thrust into with erratic pumps. You could tell he was getting close—his face, neck and chest were flushed. His hands were curled into fists. His body was tight like a bow string. You just needed him to snap. You leaned down and nipped at his nipple. The bow string snapped. He pushed you off of him and cum shot onto his belly. 

“Oh fuckfuckfuck shit.”

He dropped his head into the pillow and dragged deep breaths into his lungs. You placed one hand behind you with each foot on either side of his torso. You still had yourself to take care of after all. You reached between your wet folds and gently began to stroke your clit. You teased the hood of your pussy and stroked down to the clit. 

“Babe. Baby? What are you doing? God, that’s so hot. Please let me help you.”

You were too far in the deep end. You were too close to having an orgasm to stop. Your hand moved faster and faster against your clit. It wouldn’t take much with all the teasing you’d been doing to yourself. Chris had the perfect up-close view of your private show. You felt your body temperature rise—the tension built in your belly—then the snap. You fell back on his mattress, on his arm. You reached up and pulled the Velcro off of his arm. He pulled the other one off of the other side. You sauntered off to the bathroom and returned with a few wet wipes. You cleaned each other up and curled up into bed together.   
You awoke the next morning to the feeling of a beard tickling your neck. You attempted to push one very muscular Bostonian man off of you without much success. 

“Chris. It’s early. What’re you doing?”

“You wouldn’t let me touch you, because it was my birthday. Now it’s not my birthday. So, Imma touch you all I want.”

He ran his hands down your sides and firmly grabbed your ass. You shifted your legs, propping them up, giving him perfect access. 

“It was your birthday gift.”

“Yes. Now my balls are sore. You melted my brain. All I think about is fucking you into the mattress, but my balls!”

He nipped at your earlobe and worked his way down to your chocolate nipples. 

“And these! You had these in my face and I wasn’t allowed to touch. That was so wrong.”

He licked at your right nipple and then teased your left nipple with the tip of his tongue. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tight to him. 

“Imma fuck you into the mattress today since I missed your birthday,” he promised. 

“Can you even do that? I thought your balls were too sore?”

“I’ll manage. I’ll ice ‘em later. Now,--”

He teased your entrance with the tip of his dick. He slowly thrust into you inch by inch until he filled you to the hilt. You knew you were in for a long day.


End file.
